


To All a Good Night

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Christmas Eve in Gotham City.





	To All a Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Christmas."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 18th-Dec-2008.

Nightwing flipped one of his specialized Batarangs at Harley, knocking the gun out of her hands. Then Robin swooped in and tackled her, simultaneously binding her wrists.

Not trusting cops with visions of sugar plums in their heads, they delivered the female clown to Arkham themselves. They made sure she made it inside and into the capable hands of the guards, then drove back to the Manor.

Tapping his gloved hands on his legs, Tim asked, “Did that seem too easy to you?”

Dick frowned. “It did seem a little simple. Like Harley wasn’t even trying. The Joker wasn’t even there, what the hell was Harley doing robbing a jewelry store on Christmas Eve?”

Tim shrugged. “I don’t know. Let’s just take what we can get. All I know is that I can’t wait for Alfred’s hot chocolate. And togetherness and that kind of stuff, I suppose. Hurry up.”

“I can only drive so fast. I’d rather not risk life and limb. I’m not Bruce.”

“Speaking of him, when will he be back?”

“Whenever the Justice League is done spreading good cheer...”

~*~

“Hurry up, Superman.”

“Quiet, Batman.” If Superman had a superglare, it was the look he just shot Batman. “You don’t want to wake anyone up.”

That was true, Batman _didn’t_ want to wake anyone up. They were distributing presents at the Children’s Hospital, and wanted the gifts to be a surprise for the kids upon waking the next morning. “But we still have the hospice, and the women’s shelter.”

“I’m moving...”

It would have been faster to work alone, but Superman could carry more than many Batmans together, so it was easier to work together. However, Batman wouldn’t make sure every present was placed perfectly and taped correctly and whatever the hell else Superman was checking on every package.

The gift drop off was one of the many Justice League activities around the holiday season, one way to give back. Batman knew some members felt all of them gave enough all ready, but it didn’t hurt to go around giving gifts, as Superman insisted. Better to give than receive, and all that. And everyone had time off to visit family if they so chose. Batman was a Grinch, but he wouldn’t deny people their family.

He had his own to get back to, after all.

“All right, Batman. We can move on to the next floor.”

“Finally.”

“Scrooge.”

“Tiny Tim.”

In a saccharine voice, Superman said, “God bless us, everyone.”

“Don’t quit your day job, Superman.”

~*~

Harley moaned as the guards manhandled her to her cell at Arkham. “I can get there, you lugs! I know the way! Get your grubby hands off me!”

When they arrived at her cell, the guards unceremoniously dumped her on the floor. She crawled to the far corner, the one with the crack through which she could see into Poison Ivy’s cell.

During their brisk strip search, the guards didn’t find the locket she’d taken from the jewelry store. She looked at it now, and rubbed her thumb over the flowers engraved in it. She jerked at the sound of Ivy’s voice through the wall. “Harley, you’re back?”

“Yeah, Red. I wanted to be with my family for Christmas.”

“You’re sweet.”

“Not as much as you!”

She’d give Ivy the locket tomorrow, wanting to see her face when she opened it. She loved to make Ivy smile.

~*~

“Master Richard, Santa Claus will not come if you await his arrival near the tree.”

“Huh?” Dick yawned and rubbed at his eyes. He looked around like he didn’t know where he was. “Oh, I fell asleep.”

“Long patrol?”

“No, just Harley. Even the criminal element takes a break on Christmas Eve.” He picked up his empty cocoa mug and inspected it. “Did you drug this?”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Alfred ignored the question, instead focusing on how glad he was that somehow the boys—Bruce included—had talked each other into an easy Christmas Eve patrol and only taking emergency calls on Christmas. They all worked hard and deserved a break.

Dick stretched, then looked over at the other end of the couch. Alfred followed his gaze, and it landed on Tim, who was sprawled with one hand loosely wrapped around a mug of cocoa on the end table. “Why didn’t you wake Tim?”

“You’re older, so I roused you first.”

“Thanks.” Dick nudged Tim with his foot. “Wake up. Or Santa won’t come.”

“Mmm? Didn’t it ever strike anyone that an overweight man giving presents to kids by sneaking around their house is a bad thing to have children worship?”

“Don’t you want presents, Master Tim?”

Tim finally cracked an eye open. “Sure.”

“Then you must go to bed.”

“Mmkay. Where’s Bruce?”

“Here.”

All three of them turned to the doorway, where Bruce, hair damp and eyes tired, watched them. “Master Bruce, the gift distribution went well?”

“Yes. And Clark is still in one piece, so altogether, it was a successful evening.”

Alfred refrained from asking why Clark _wouldn’t_ be in one piece. When it came to Bruce and Clark, it was better not to ask. All he said was, “May I suggest we all retire for the evening? The sooner we do so, the sooner it will be morning.”

All three boys smiled at him, no doubt humoring him. He’d take it. Having three happy boys was always at the top of his list each holiday season.


End file.
